Unforgettable Memory
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Bagaimana seorang namja tampak begitu sexy? Bahkan pria paling berotot atau artis laki-laki yang katanya paling sexy pun tidak bisa membuat kyuhyun berpikir Sexy.Dan kini dihadapannya seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang mungil, mampu membuatnya berpikir Sexy ribuan kali hanya dengan gesture dan cara bicara yang begitu gentle?. KyuMin.


"Apa penampilan kita sudah seperti namja dewasa?", Tanya Kyuhyun, menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dihadapannya.

"Kurasa.", Jawab DongHae,Namja itu sedikit merapikan kemeja hitamnya "Yang terpenting kita sudah memiliki ini,Kyu"Ia menunjukkanSebuah card berwarna biru dengan pinggir biru berada dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar, ia mengacak rambut cokelatnya membuatnya semakin berantakan, "Yeah. It's Show Time".

**Unforgettable Memory**

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan.

**Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

**_ Rated: _**T

**_Genre :_** Romance; Humor;

**WARNING! INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya .

**NO BASH!**

Kyuhyun dan DongHae tidak dapat mendeskripsikan ini. Tubuh mereka terasa panas ketika menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat itu. Dunia malam memang sangat luar biasa. Tubuh-tubuh yang saling bergoyang, music DJ yang yang berdentum keras ditambah dengan pencahayaan yang keren. Dan yang terpenting Yeoja-yeoja seksi berpakaian minim yang bertebaran dilantai dansa.

"Ini luar biasa", Gumam DongHae, ia menatap kartu biru yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya kartu itu sungguh istimewa karena mereka bahkan langsung dipersilahkan masuk tanpa ada pemeriksaan khusus seperti tamu lainnya.

Kyuhyun langsung merebut kartu itu menyimpannya kedalam saku celana jeans, kemudian ia merangkul DongHae, "Hanya semalam ini,Hae-ah!", Serunya, "Ayo kita bersenang-senang!".

Tanpa menunda, kedua namja itu langsung turun kelantai dansa. Menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama.

"Fantastik!", Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dance floor dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ah, betapa ia masih dapat merasakan jemari-jemari lentik yang tadi sempat meraba tubuhnya, dan betapa indra perabanya puas merasakan lekukkan beberapa yeoja yang sempat menjadi pasangannya tadi.

'Yeoja dewasa benar-benar berbeda!'.

Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya kekursi yang berada di meja Bar.

"Anda ingin minum apa tuan?"

Sapaan bartender itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak tahu akan minuman berakohol…

selain soju?

"Tuan?"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan kalut. Ia takut, jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, bartender dapat menaruh curiga padanya, sedangkan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Berikan dia White Wine, Yesung Hyung".

Suara lembut dari sampingnya sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

**Deg.**

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras mendapati sosok berambut pirang keriting dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata foxy yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Kyuhyun tidak dapat berkedip, iapun yakin, ia bahkan tidak bernapas saat itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?".

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak, ia terlihat gelisah atau lebih tepatnya malu, "err-Maaf", Gumamnya matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu tanpa berani menatap namja disampingnya.

"Jangan kaku begitu. Santai saja haha", Tawa kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berani menatap kembali sosok disampignnya. Dan sekali lagi, ia kembali terkagum. Hidung kecil yang mancung, dipadukan dengan pipi chubby berwarna putih dan tidak lupa bibir plump berwarna cherry yang terkesan seksi dengan bentuknya yang menyerupai huruf 'M'.

"Silahkan tuan pesanan anda".

Jika bukan karena panggilan bartender, Kyuhyun mungkin akan semakin lama terlarut dalam dunianya.

"Apa kau member baru di Club ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, sambil sesekali melirik namja disampingnya yang tengah memainkan gelas minumannya.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini,"Namja manis,imut,seksi (?) apapun itu, kini sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun, sikap tubuh yang menunjukkan sikap bahwa namja itu ingin mengobrol dengannya, "Lee SungMin".

"Ch..Cho Kyuhyun" Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun menerima tangan yang terulur padanya, dan Kyuhyun kini dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, tangan ini bahkan lebih halus dibandingkan tangan yang ia genggam di dance floor tadi.

**Sreet!**

Kyuhyun melotot kecil ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa, membuat dirinya harus menoleh dan berhadapan langsung dengan sosok bernama SungMin yang menatapnya dengan sebal yang membuat kesan Imut bertambah pada dirinya.

"Kau harus menatap orang yang sedang berbicara padamu…Kyuhyunnie".

Aish! Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang, Bagaimana bisa hanya karena suara itu menyebut namanya mampu membuat wajahnya memanas. Untunglah karena kurangnya cahaya diruangan itu dapat menutupinya.

"Apa kau datang sendirian?"

"Ti..Tidak. Aku datang bersama teman", Kedua bola matanya kembali bergerak gelisah, berusaha mencari subjek lain selain namja dihadapannya dan hal itu membuat SungMin mendengus.

"Apa aku begitu menyeramkan sampai kau tidak mau menatapku?".

"Tidak! Kau sangat manis", Ucapan spontan Kyuhyun itu membuat SungMin tertawa yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merutuki dirinya.

"Kau sangat lucu", SungMin terkikik geli, "Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Err…"Namja berambut cokelat tua itu menggaruk tengkuknya, tanda ia sedang gugup, "Sekitar 21 tahun".

"Ah! Benarkah? Seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung~".

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau lebih tua dariku?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari SungMin, "Aku 23 tahun~~"

"Heee!" Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan SungMin, wajah yang tidak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun kagumi itu dipadukan dengan tubuh berisi yang sepertinya lebih pendek darinya, "Aku tidak percaya", Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tawa SungMin kembali keluar, sepertinya ia begitu senang, "Ya..ya… jangan-jangan kau mengira aku masih sekolah? Hehehe", SungMin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk bersandar pada meja bar dan tangan kirinya untuk memainkan gelas wine yang sesekali diminumnya itu.

Ooh~~~ Sexy~~~Sexy~~~Sexy~~~

Kata yang terputar didalam pikiran namja tinggi itu. Bagaimana seorang namja tampak begitu sexy? Bahkan pria paling berotot atau artis laki-laki yang katanya paling sexy pun tidak bisa membuat kyuhyun berpikir Sexy.

Dan kini dihadapannya seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang mungil, mampu membuatnya berpikir Sexy ribuan kali hanya dengan gesture dan cara bicara yang begitu gentle ?.

Damn! Apa sekarang ia menyimpang?

Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sepertinya sangat kacau,Kyuhyun pun kembali menegakkan duduknya, meminum wine yang dipesannya tadi.

'Manis' pikirnya, ia bahkan tidak merasa pusing sedikitpun, 'Apa ini minuman berakohol?'

"White Wine, Itu minuman dengan kadar alokohol rendah", Ujar SungMin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku mendengarnya, "O..oh… Begitu yah",

"Kau baru pertama kali meminum wine'kan?"

"A..Aku pernah meminumnya" Kyuhyun sedikit menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya yang tegang,

"Benarkah?", SungMin memandang gelasnya, "Tapi caramu meminumnya sunguh amatir".

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, "Amatir?"

SungMin mengangguk pelan, ia menggeser pelan gelasnya sehingga berada lebih dengan gelas Kyuhyun, "Lihat dan perhatikan. Peganglah tangkainya bukan wadah gelasnya, itu akan mengubah temperatur wine. Selanjutnya, perlahan putar-putarlah", Sambil memegang tangkai gelas, SungMin mulai memutarnya pada permukaan meja dengan gerakan melingkar.

'Ooh… Ku pikir dia cuma memain-mainkannya tadi", Pikir Kyuhyun ketika mengingat SungMin sempat melakukannya tadi sebelum menikmati minumannya.

"Selanjutnya, nikmati warna maupun aroma yang menguar dari wine itu,"Namja manis itu mulai mengangkat gelasnya dan sedikit memiringkannya untuk mempermudahnya mengirup aroma wine, "Dan yang terakhir, minumlah. Tapi bukan dalam sekali teguk". Kyuhyun mengikuti arah mata foxy yang sepertinya tearah pada gelasnya yang kosong.

'Memalukan…' Runtuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nikmati Wine dengan cara meminumnya secara perlahan, biarkan rasa wine melumer dalam mulutmu".

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan ucapan SungMin lagi, ia malah memperhatikan bagaimana bibir merah itu bergerak mengecap rasa wine.

"Bagaimana?"

"Eh!" Namja berambut cokelat itu tersentak, "Eee.. A..Aku tidak suka cara minum yang begitu ribet".

Kyuhyun dapat melihat SungMin terkekeh pelan.

Dan kini kata _'Ooh~~~ Sexy~~~Sexy~~~Sexy~~~'_ kembali muncul dala otak namja ini.

"SungMin-ah"

Panggilan manis dari suara berat membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh atletis tengah merangkul SungMin dengan mesra ?

"Berdansa denganku?".

SungMin hanya melirik kecil pada namja yang itu, "Aku tidak bisa Wonnie-ah".

"Kenapa?", Ada nada tidak suka yang keluar dari namja bernama Choi Siwon itu, "Kemarin malam kau menolakku juga".

Sreet!

"Karena aku sudah ada berjanji berdansa dengan anak ini".

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melirik percakapan singkat kedua namja itu tersentak ketika tubuhnya ditarik SungMin kelantai dansa, mengabaikan Siwon yang sepertinya mengumpat, oh wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

"Tidak apa-apa?", Lirikkan mata Kyuhyun terarah pada Siwon yang menatap mereka kesal.

"Abaikan saja dia.",SungMin mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, "Atau kau tidak mau berdansa denganku?"

Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "A—aku mau".

Senyuman kecil dari namja manis dihadapannya membuat Kyuhyun kembali melayang. Ini memang sangat benar-benar berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang bersama tadi.

Tangan lentik yang menyentuh tubuhnya, aroma vanilla yang begitu tercium diantara aroma alcohol dan suara lembut yang menyebut namanya lebih mendebarkan dan lebih menggairahkan dibanding yeoja berpakaian minim tadi.

Semakin lama, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan mereka semakin berani, khususnya Kyuhyun. Saling menjamah, menempelkan tubuh dengan intim dan berakhir dengan …

…ciuman panas.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak tahu, kapan itu bermula, yang ia tahu, ia begitu menginginkan bibir manis itu. Ia tidak mau hanya merasakan kecupan ringan yang diberikan SungMin, ia ingin lebih, dan itu membuatnya menarik tengkuk namja itu dan melumat bibir itu berulang kali.

Oooh, sepertinya ia mengingat awal ciuman panas itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, ini benar atau salah. Ia bersama seorang namja. Dan berciuman? Yeah… Itu terdengar fantastic untuk namja berusia 17 tahun yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman sepanas ini dengan yeoja.

Upss.

Apa author baru saja membocorkan rahasia Kyuhyun?.

"K—Kyyu~~", SungMin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin melumat bibirnya membuat tautan panas itu terpisah.

"No..Noo..No.. Aku harus pulang sekarang", Ucap SungMin mengecek jam tangannya, "Ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Oke?",Suara lembut itu sedikit meninggi, mengingat betapa ributnya orang-orang disekililing mereka. Sepertinya orang di lantai dansa bertambah banyak.

SungMin melangkah keluar lantai dansa diikuti Kyuhyun, namja blonde itu tampak merapikan kemeja birunya yang 'sedikit' berantakan. SungMin menengok kebelakang melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam, perlahan ia mendekati Kyuhyun membuat kedua namja itu saling menatap.

"Ini pengalaman yang luar biasa", SungMin berujar senang, ia mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun, "Tapi aku harus pulang"

Namja tinggi itu masih terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menahan namja manis dihadapannya, namun rasa gugup merasukinya, ciuman panas dilantai dansa itu melebihi apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau juga harus pulang…", Bisikan lembut terdengar menjauh dan terputus ketika ia tidak menemukan tubuh mungil yang hilang dalam lautan tubuh manusia.

…

"Waaaw…waaaaw…", DongHae terus menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah sedang berdansa.

"Bisa tidak kau tenang. Kau membuatku pusing!", Keluh Kyuhyun.

"STOP! Jangan bicara padaku!Aku masih kesal denganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau kau tidak menarik tubuhku keluar dan menarik pulang, aku pasti masih berdansa disana dengan yeoja-yeoja seksi tadi", DongHae berteriak kesal, sambil terus bergoyang-goyang kecil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun di basemant parkir.

"Apa perlu aku mengingatkan, kita harus ke sekolah besok Ikan amis?!".

DongHae meringis kesal, "Aku tahu!", Bentaknya kesal,

"ChangMin sungguh kehilangan moment penting… Khekhekhe….".

Kyuhyun memijit pelan pelipisnya, sambil mencari posisi mobil mereka. Setelah SungMin pergi tadi ia langsung menarik DongHae keluar dan mengajaknya pulang, "Kau ingat dimana mobil kita?"

DongHae terdiam, ia menatap tempat parker yang luas itu mencoba mengingat posisi mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun, "Bukannya disan-"

Ucapan Donghae terpotong, ketika sebuah mobil mewah yang sepertinya akan keluar dari parkiran berhenti tepat didepan mereka. Hampir saja kedua namja itu mengumpat namun terhenti ketika kaca mobil itu diturunkan.

"Haay~~~", SungMin tersenyum pelan, "Syukurlah kalian pulang juga."

"Eeh… I..iya", Kyuhyun menjawab gugup.

"Itu bagus. Besok jangan sampai terlambat sekolah, okay?".

"I..iy… Eh", Kyuhyun melongo pelan menatap SungMIn yang masih tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu disekolah besok… Bye..bye… Cho Kyuhyun…Lee DongHae".

Dan mobil mewah itu pergi meninggalkan kedua namja yang berdiri kaku.

"Kenapa ia tahu kita masih sekolah?", Kyuhyun berujar pelan.

**Plaak!...**

"Aduuh! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Ikan AMIS!",

DongHae menatap horror Kyuhyun, "Di…Dia guru bodoh! DIA GURU DI SEKOLAH KITA!"

"HEEEH!".

"A…aku tidak pernah me..melihatnya?", Kyuhyun sungguh berharap kali ini DongHae hanya salah mengenali atau apapun itu.

"Dia guru baru untuk tingkat 1! Aish! Makanya jangan terus berkutat dengan PSP bodoh mu itu!" Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya DongHae melompat-lompat tidak jelas, "Kita Mati Kyuhyun! Kita Akan mati besok! Kini aku berharap berada diposisi ChangMin dirumah!".

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam, dengan kaku ia meraba pelan bibir tebalnya.

'dan...aku sudah berciuman dengannya!?'

**FIN!**

Ini tamat…. Sungguh tamat :D.

Fanfic singkat yang sudah begitu lama nongkrong di Laptop.

LOL… cerita yang begitu absurd haha.

Seperti biasa…

Please, Don't be silent, Readers ;)

Review?

30/11/2014. ©HldHana


End file.
